The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
IEEE defined several different standards for configuring wireless networks and devices. The wireless network devices may be operated in either an infrastructure mode or an ad-hoc mode. In the infrastructure mode, the wireless network devices or client stations communicate with each other through an access point. In the ad-hoc mode, the wireless network devices communicate directly with each other and do not employ an access point. The term client station or mobile station may not necessarily mean that a wireless network device is actually mobile. For example, a desktop computer that is not mobile may incorporate a wireless network device and operate as a mobile station or a client station. A wireless network that operates in the infrastructure mode includes an access point (AP) and at least one client station that communicates with the AP.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a first wireless network 10 is illustrated in an infrastructure mode. The first wireless network 10 includes one or more client stations 12 and one or more access points (AP) 14. The client station 12 and the AP 14 transmit and receive wireless signals 16. The AP 14 is a node in a network 18. The network 18 may be a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN), or another network configuration. The network 18 may include other nodes such as a server 20 and may be connected to a distributed communications system 22 such as the Internet.
Referring now to FIG. 2, a second wireless network 24 operates in an ad-hoc mode. The second wireless network 24 includes multiple client stations 26-1, 26-2, and 26-3 that transmit and receive wireless signals 28. The client stations 26-1, 26-2, and 26-3 collectively form a LAN and communicate directly with each other.
To improve range, signal quality, and bandwidth, some wireless network devices may employ multiple transmit and receive antennas (i.e., an array of antennas). The network devices may steer the array of antennas based on feedback received from a target network device during operation to improve performance.